


Bedroom Eyes

by emmaliza



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 90s fic, Awkwardness, Gary is thirsty, M/M, Morning Wood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Deep breaths. He can do this. It’s only Howard, after all, and the bed isn’t that small. There should be plenty of space for both of them, and Gary can get through this night without touching Howard’s body at all; Howard’s perfect, chiselled, mostly naked body, clad only in the tightest pair of black underpants he’s ever seen...
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Howard Donald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bedroom Eyes

Deep breaths. He can do this. It’s only Howard, after all, and the bed isn’t that small. There should be plenty of space for both of them, and Gary can get through this night without touching Howard’s body at all; Howard’s perfect, chiselled, mostly naked body, clad only in the tightest pair of black underpants he’s ever seen...

Gary feels much too hot in his t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms, he wouldn’t usually wear so much to bed, but he can’t get in there without them. He just can’t. Howard, bastard, doesn’t seem bothered by their mix-up induced bedsharing at all, he just pulls the covers back like he hasn’t a care in the world. “Well, come on. We better get a decent night’s sleep if Nigel wants us up at the crack of dawn. Again.” He crawls under the covers - which helps - but when Gary remains frozen in place, he frowns. “Unless you were planning on standing there all night?”

“No,” Gary scowls. Hurriedly he hops in and switches the light off, before Howard can notice how red he’s turning and the sizeable lump forming beneath his trackies. “Goodnight, Howard.”

“Night.”

Gary remains at the very edge of the bed, trying to calm his breathing, trying to stop the erection forming against his will, trying not to look at Howard. Trying not to think about Howard. Trying not to think about how he’s sharing a bed with Howard. Trying not to think about how he’s sharing a bed with Howard _mostly naked_ , and it would be so easy to reach out and touch him...

“Gaz? I don’t stink, do I?”

Well, at least that snaps him out of it. “What, no.” Howard smells like he looks, all sweat and musk and _man_ , it turns Gary on as it absolutely terrifies him. “Why do you ask?”

In the dark, he can see Howard shrug. “Well, I know it’s a bit awkward sharing a bed, but you don’t have to put a mile in between us. I don’t bite, y’know.”

_I wouldn’t mind if you did,_ Gary thinks, then shakes his head. “I just – don’t much like sharing a bed. With anyone,” he lies. “I get too hot.”

“Ah,” says Howard. “Well, you won’t mind if I steal the covers then.” But he doesn’t make a grab for them before he rolls over and goes to sleep, and within minutes Gary can hear him snoring.

But he is stuck there for an hour before he can finally drift off. Despite the cozy duvet and his makeshift pyjamas, he feels too cold.

* * *

When Gary wakes in the morning he feels warm and content, wrapped in someone’s strong arms. It takes a minute or two for his wits to return enough that he realises whose strong arms those must be. _Oh no._

Howard must have cuddled up to him during the night. Now their bodies are pressed flush together, and Gary can feel every bump and muscle of Howard’s figure; he can feel his _cock_ , right against his arse and–

Hard.

Howard’s _hard_.

Fuck. Gary knows that means nothing, that it happens to lots of men in the mornings (it’s happening to him right now), but that doesn’t make it any easier to cope with the object of his lust having a sizeable erection directly against his skin. He is mortified. He doesn’t know what to do. Part of him wants to push Howard away in a panic, part of him wants to rub up against him like an animal on heat.

While he remains frozen in terror, he hears the murmurs of Howard starting to stir. _Fuck_. “Morning Gaz,” he mutters blearily against Gary’s neck, apparently unbothered by waking up to find them spooning. “Sleep well?”

Gary tries to answer, but can’t force himself to speak, only managing a small, pathetic whimper that probably gives him away entirely. Howard seems puzzled by this response, or lack thereof, until he realises what may be causing it:

“Oh. Sorry ‘bout that. S’pose I’m just happy to see you?”

He moves to pull away, but then Gary, without thinking, reaches behind himself and grabs his hip to stop him. “No, don’t!”

Howard stops. _Shit, what have I done?_ Howard is definitely going to know now, but rather than push Gary away in disgust, he just waits there, bemused. Gary bites his lip not to whimper again. “Please,” he whispers. “Please don’t move.”

He sense Howard turning, not bemused but just amused. “Alright.” He drops his head so he can kiss gently the back of Gary’s neck; it makes Gary gasp. “I won’t.” But just then his hips shift slightly, and Gary gives a startled moan at the friction of Howard’s cock dragging against his skin.

Howard grins wickedly against his neck. “Well, only a bit.”


End file.
